You're My Hearts Stongest Weakness
by XxCross.My.HeartxX
Summary: Danni's lost her memory, lost whatever family she had, and got involved in murder. Unfortunatley, the military's interested...what can she do?


You're My Hearts Strongest Weakness...FullMetal Alchemist

I felt him strike my cheek, pain pulsated through me as blood ran down my mouth. I wanted to cry, just let it all out, but i couldn't choke out a single word. Tears threatened to fall but i couldn't cry, not now, not with them counting on me. I glanced back at the two children behind me as i continued to hold my arms out from my sides. I can't let him get them, i can't let them get hurt. It's not right.

THEY'RE ONLY CHILDREN!

Before i could stop it, the tears fell, stinging my eyes. They weren't tears of fright, they were tears of pain and anger. I lashed out, hitting him in the face. It's not right, who would hurt they're own children? I couldn't bring myself to speak. I looked up in utter shock as my hand collided with his face. I could hear the contact between my hand and his face. I gasped, pulling back holding the children safely behind me. He smirked at me. How could he do that? Just smirk as if it didn't bother him?

"Danni, don't! We don't want him to hurt you!" The girl was now crying, i was far from battered and bruised. I can't believe i was still standing, atleast three of my ribs were broken, i was covered in bruises and blood, i was so infuriated that i just started swinging. I punched him over and over, not caring anymore. Tears kept falling as i pinned him to the ground punching him over and over again, until he was unconcious.

I jolted from my sleep, gripping the sheets of my bed.

That felt so real...it was horrible.

I wiped a tear from my eyes. I could feel the pain from all the wounds but i couldn't see them. It was so wierd, but then i noticed where i was. I was in a hospital, actually it looked more like a military infirmary. I jumped from the bed, running to the door only to see it open. A man in uniform walked in. He glanced up at me in all my worry and rush. "You should be in bed." he said simply.

Not now! God, get out of the way!

"Please move." I begged.

"No can do." he answered simply.

I growled under my breath and pushed him out of the way. He was somewhat alarmed at my reaction. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to the bed, i fought as hard as i could. I continued to punch him and kick him as he attempted to hold me down. "LET-ME-GO! I...HAVE-TO SEE-IF-THEY'RE-ALL-RIGHT!" I said as tears formed in my eyes. His grip loosened as he watched me cry and try to fight back, but crying made me slow down and eventually i stopped fighting all together. "I have to know that they're all right..." This time my voice was almost a whisper. He sighed once i was calm and sat down next to my bed.

"They're fine."

"What?" I was surprised to hear it, i mean how did he know what i was talking about? _Did _he know what i was talking about? He wouldn't even look me in the eyes. It was so wierd, and for the 1st time since i'd been awake i noticed something. He was in a military uniform, he was in the military. And if i was in a military hospital it couldn't be very good. "why am i here?" i asked more calmy. I fiddled with my fingers a bit as i waited for an answer. He stayed silent for a few moments but finally spoke once he noticed how uneasy i was.

"You're suspected of murder..." his voice trailed off at the end. This had to be a joke, _murder? _I was a suspect in a murder? Whose murder? He glanced deown at a clip board wedged in his hands. He was writing something down. I don't know what it was but it was obviously more important than taking the time to explain why i was the murder suspect. "Don't worry, they haven't got much any real evidence against you. There's definately not enough to charge you with." he explained.

"Why am i a suspect?" I asked, more upset about the fact that i was being accused of murder, than anything else.

"Someone said they saw you do it." he said finally looking me in the eye. I was at a loss of breath. Someone saw me commit murder? That's not even possible. I know i didn't do it, but what if they do charge me? What can i say? 'I know i didn't do it'? No one would believe me! "Take it easy.." he said noticing the loss of color to my cheeks.

"TAKE IT EASY? I'M BEING ACCUSED OF MURDER! ONE I KNOW I DIDN'T COMMIT!" I shouted standing up. "How can you tell me to take it easy? How can you be so calm and collected when i can't even manage to stop crying? How can you be so nice to me, when you don't even know me?" i asked. He knew i sounded hurt, he knew i was in bad condition. Then he did something i didn't expect.

He hugged me...and he didn't let go, not even after i started to cry. He held me like that for hours it seemed; listening to my story, listening to my problems. He didn't let go, not once.

July 2nd: Trial date

"Your Honor, our client has two eye witnesses saying she didn't commit an act of murder. The father was under the influence, he was threatening the children. My client fought back in self defense but she didn't commit murder." I was fiddling with my thumbs, trying not to speak. Trying to convince them i was innocent. A woman approached the stand staring at me straight in the eyes.

"Danni..." she began, i nodded. "Did you or did you not beat Mr. Hanataro into an unconcious state?" she asked. I nodded, "and did you or did you not beat him after he was unconcious?" i nodded again. My stomach felt knotted, like it had been tied like a bow. " So you could say you wanted to beat Mr. Hanataro, to _death_?" she stated.

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR! The lawyer has no right to state or imply her point!" My lawyer shouted, standing up.

"He's right..." the judge admitted, hesitantly.

"No further questions." she said sitting down.

The trial was inturupted when a women walked in. she walked casually, without smiling or frowning. She approached the stand and leaned towards the judge. I couldn't hear what she said. The judge slammed down her gavil and dismissed the case just like that. I was relieved but more than the worlds share of confused. "Case dismissed." She shouted. Everyone filed out of the room. I noticed the man from my hospital room had been at the trial. He smiled once he caught my gaze. For the first time in monthes i'd smiled...and meant it...

He left the room after that, not taking the time to look back or say congratulations. I guess, i shouldn't have expected it though. I mean what does he care? It's not his problem, i'm not his kid...so why did i feel hurt? Why did i want him to turn around and hug me and smile and say 'i knew it!'? I felt someones hand on my shoulder. It was the lawyer who was trying to save my sorry butt. He smiled to me as if he knew i was upset, confused, and maybe a little sad. I smiled faintly, just to convince him i was all right. And like most people he believed it. "It's over..." he assured me. Oh god, that's rich!

"Yea, i guess..." I answered. I looked back towards the door, searching for my savior. The one who let me cry on their shoulder when i had no one left. He wasn't there, i can't believe i was so stupid! I looked toward the ground as I left the court room. By the time i reached the front doors, the press was swarming outside the courthouse. I exhaled as i left the building, ignoring them to the best of my ability.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Are you planning on fleeing the country?"

"WAS THE TRIAL RE-SCHEDUELED?"

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" I finally shouted. I finally turned to the press, "I didn't kill that man! I didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted. It was silent momentarily but the press recovered and began to shoot questions at me again. I was so fed up, i was about to go off. I felt an unusual warmth on my back, like fire. I turned to see a patch of flames seperating me from the reporters.

"Now, move along!" A voice called out. I turned to see a familiar face, and before i knew it i threw my hands up in a hug. Luckilly, the reporters had left by then. As soon as i was aware of what i had done i felt akward. VERY VERY akward...

"Yea, erm...sorry 'bout that..." I siad nervously. I coughed as i pulled my arms back to my sides. He was smirking though,

"Am i that atractive?" he joked.

"No, i erm...i was thanking you!" I quickly recovered. Truthfully, i didn't have any feelings for him...

_not yet, at least..._

WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT YET'?

_nooooooothing! (RUNS AWAY)_

Grrrr...

"What a way to thank someone..." he said, laughing slightly.

"I'm a very thankful person..." I said matter-of-factly.

"Really, then?" he said. I punched him in the arm lightly.

"Shut up." I tried to sound serious, but i failed horribly.

"Violent too!" He added.

"No, but seriously...thanks." i said, sounding much more serious now. He gave me a faint smile and nodded.

Later that night...

I felt so tired, i was lying down on a hotel room bed. It was at least midnight by now, the room was pitch black and silent. I felt like i was drunk, but i was just tired. I felt the wind nip at my shoulders as it slipped in through the open window. The only light came from the moon which was seeping in through the open window; Showing every crack and crevisce of the floor. I felt someone jerk the sheets; rolling over cautiously i gasped.

Someone was in my bed...someone i didn't invite. I was about to scream when i felt a hand intwine it's fingers in mine as it pinned me to the bed. I heard is shush me slightly as it covered my mouth. I could see only the silouhettes figure...I jerked from under it, trying to break free. I gasped when it's face fell into the moonlight, glowing...Oh god!


End file.
